


Charitable Spirit

by HELL_KAISER



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Hand Jobs, Holidays, Horny Quid Pro Quo, M/M, Oral Sex, Social drinking, merry christmas azeroth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 15:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18195743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HELL_KAISER/pseuds/HELL_KAISER
Summary: Trapped within the icy bluff of Ironforge, two princes learn the concept of equivalent exchange.





	Charitable Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> baby's first smut.
> 
> there's probably a few lore issues. i'm too small-brain to understand wow lore :-(

Winter gatherings; spirits of tradition and social meetings, gifts and feasts alike, and not unlike lipstick on a pig.

 

At least, the young prince would have considered the Winter Veil tradition so. The icy and smoky draw of Ironforge hypnotized crowds of royal and common alike. The dwarves polished the city into a true beacon of holiday spirit. Tethers and lights of many a color. Grand feasts lined rosewood tables, silverware forged from delicate metals. Every race of the Alliance decked out in compliments of red and green, shimmers of gold and silver.

 

The dwarves, yet again, earned their praises for their galient work effort and taste in decor. Ironforge churned the grey fortress into a citadel of fool’s beauty. But to an elf, that was interpreting Ironforge similar to a polished piece of coal.

 

Kael’thas Sunstrider, son of Anasterian and prince of Quel’thalas, was one of the generously invited to the Winter’s Veil event. The decor never could match his own defined tastes, but the dwarven aesthetic was one of industry rather than beauty. Even an ancient elf could come to terms with something like that. However, if it was not the tacky tapestry, the mis-matching uniform of the guests, or the general groggy setting of the event, it would be the guests themselves!

 

And hark, Kael never complained the few times that Winter’s Feast was held in Silvermoon. A few cheap glasses would be broken, a few ancient paintings of his family would be stained with several mysterious liquids. Kael even endured the criticisms of Silvermoon’s state during winter. It was endured with the comfort of alcohol and cruel humor, but required great strength nonetheless.

 

Kael’thas struggled throughout the night even with the aid of booze. Honestly, it was _he_ who blessed these folk with his own presence, his attendance was nothing but a gift itself. Hell, his father laughed at the invitation and played dead in bed for the past few weeks, insuring Kael with the task of being the elven eyes and ears for the night.

 

His gloved fingers clinched the neck of the glass. Wine rippled from trembling fingers. Even during celebration, his father always knew how to slip politics in at the least appropriate times. Gods, it made him gag.

 

And the absolute nerve of these guests, honestly. Kael shuddered at the thought of having to greet another rich rando and his ancient wife. He managed to cloak into an unimportant crowd, shying away from bouncy drunk guests.

 

His encounter with the Silver Hand was mostly rubbish. Uther happened to be there, and the two shared a few friendly words. The rest of his paladin comrades had not been so compassionate. Drunk and dazed, many of them had greeted Kael as if he were a _vixen_ , even going so far as to grab around his waist and hip region.

 

Kael left in a raging storm, cursing at any paladin that dare go near him. At least Uther looked a tad bit apologetic.

 

And he could not help but ponder, when did winter dress code become so scarce? Kael lost count of how many drunken elven and draenei girls, dressed in form-fitting glitzy gowns, had greeted him with open arms and occasional kisses. The amount of times a pair of breasts met his back, chest, or (Light-forbid) his face was absolutely droll.

 

Kael had to escape. His matured brain might be strong, but his drunken body was a titan.

 

Though not all was bad. One of the attendees was the lovely Jaina Proudmoore. She defied disgusting winter colors of red and green, instead dressing in a pale blue gown sewn with intricate fleece designs. She was as bright as snows and stars, the star-studded youth of the night for sure. Jaina, too, carried her own glass, and substantial amount of jewels.

 

Kael had always wondered if their relationship tightened since Jaina had turned twenty-one. The thought was one-sided.

 

“What’re you doing standing by yourself?” Jaina bumped into Kael’s shoulder, her fawny hair spilt over her smile and chest. “You should be more social, you _are_ a prince y’know.”

 

Kael snorted. “I have done my fair share of meet-and-greets, believe me. I am sure the dwarves are sick of me at this point,” he said, sipping from his glass. Jaina wrinkled her nose, and ushered him towards a less crowded corner.

 

“Your father’s not here?”

 

“Yours too?”

 

“Mine lives by the ocean, for the ocean. I think Anasterian lives by the bedchambers,” Jaina noted, pointing with her wine glass.

 

Kael chuckled at her snark. “Yes, yes, and I had even offered him a free trip via portal. No expenses! Yet he wished to play dead. I do not blame him though, he is too old for these sorts of events.”

 

Jaina hummed in reply, lips sealed around her cup. She hooked her arm around Kael’s, huddled in close proximity and warmth. Kael glanced down, her petite body perfectly slid against his own like a puzzle piece. His ears pinkened, a fuzzy feeling swam through his chest.

 

A few distant giggles sounded from royal court elven alike. Female elves, no doubt. They shared a few childish whispers of teenage prosperity. They laughed at their own tongues, intrigued and unmistakably entertained by Jaina’s brash coming. They too forgot that they were like Kael, and that comes with having great hearing.

 

His head whipped around, a piercing glare stung those that dared look at Jaina as anything lesser than what she is worth. The elven women ceased their juvenile manner, returning to their consorts for the night.

 

Jaina gave him a look of calming sincerity. A unique dryness parched Kael’s mouth. He doused his tongue with more wine.

 

“Have you seen our king?” Kael averted his eyes from Jaina’s inviting cleavage, instead looking towards the vacant hallway where they were headed.

 

“Mmm-hm. He and Arthas were engaged in a serious drinking game with the dwarves.” Jaina giggled.

 

“I see our newly inducted king is setting a good example for the youth,” Kael scoffed, snaking an arm around Jaina’s waist.

 

“Oh whatever, Varian’s just excited to hang out with Arthas is all. They haven’t seen each other in years. Believe me, if Tiffin was around, she’d have him handcuffed to her all night.”

 

“Ah - Tiffin is…”

 

“At Stormwind. She had to take care of Anduin. Shame too, I was looking forward to seeing her,” Jaina set her empty glass on a nearby table. “What of you, Kael’thas? How has your Winter Feast been?”

 

Kael bit his tongue and gazed into his beverage. “Uneventful. Not much of my own people care to attend these events anymore. Though I wish I had not missed the drinking event between the two man-children.”

 

“Jeez, you’re too hard on Arthas. He’s just a kid, basically. I’m sure you did some stupid stuff in your teenage years!” Jaina shifted to his front view, halting their mindless walk around the building.

 

“Of course I did, about a couple hundred years ago,” he joked, finding himself another bottle of wine. Silky red liquid poured into his admittedly large glass. The way alcohol called to him in these times was disgustingly sweet, like an old lover beckoning, then stabbing him subsequently. It never ceased to make his heart flutter in the most delightful way. Kael knew his morning self would curse him for his hazy choices. Jaina mumbled a few curse words behind him.

 

“I just think you should be a little nicer to him. He’s grown up a lot since the first time you two have met!” Jaina tugged at the fabric of his tail coat. Kael twirled around, already indulging in more alcohol, scorning Jaina with a precise look.

 

“Jaina, he did everything to piss me off. Arthas flaunted you around like a fancy parade float every second he got, and I endured the seconds,” Kael pointed with blunt edge, causing Jaina to shiver.

 

“We’re not dating anymore, Kael. I’ve scolded him plenty of times, and he’s apologized.”

 

“To you. I would like to hear him apologize to me, but I doubt he has the goodwill and the guts to do such a thing.”

 

Jaina shook her head. Her intention was well, but her argument was featherlight. Her relationship between the two boys was an emotional tug-of-war no doubt, and Kael did not want to pressure her into picking a side. “I just....”

 

Kael cut her off. “Needless to say, it has left a bad taste in my mouth. I had rather not discuss anything to do with him.” Jaina pouted and tossed her hair over shoulder.

 

She linked her arms around his once more, guiding him towards an empty, dark hallway. Kael stayed within his own glass, the veil of sweet wine blubbered his mind, so he cared not where Jaina took him. Hell, she could take him to the ghettos of goblin cities. As long as Jaina’s delightful, warm body embraced him, Kael could die a happy man. She glanced up at him with an interesting look.

 

A look of guilt, like the look of a puppy after it had been reprimanded. Though Jaina was not the one who should feel emotions of remorse, Kael was more suitable to sit in the throne of shame. Gods, he hated that their conversations always fell into a bed of nails. Kael hated that Jaina was emotionally constricted between two male princes (though in his humble opinion, Arthas could not hold an iota of flame to him).

 

But Jaina recovered quickly, her maturity of bleak situations such as these was a testament to her greatness.

 

Then Jaina pulled away from him, bouncing and turning her back. Kael wrinkled his brow, savoring one sip of mother’s milk and set his drink on an end table. Jaina reached into her coat, and pulled something from her inner pocket.

 

She peaked over her shoulder with a grin. “Hold out your hands,” Jaina demanded, spinning around and clasping her hands behind her back.

 

“Pardon?” Kael almost followed her command, if it were not for the underlying connotation of her request. Boy, he was glad he was toasted.

 

“Ya heard me! Hold your hands out!” Jaina said with a beautiful smile, devilish with her body language. Dammit, she had him in her trap.

 

Kael let out a shaky, light breath. “You cannot be serious,” his cheeks lit with color. Fuzziness spread to his fingertips as he reached out, palms open. A giddy smile imprinted on his face.

 

Jaina tentatively placed her gift in Kael’s hands.

 

It was a small, porcelain figurine of a phoenix. The wings splayed open and vibrant, feather prints cut by hand with care. The arched neck and pointed face carved and sculpted to perfection, minus the light fingerprint and nic leftover during the baking process. The red and orange spread unevenly over the feathered body. The figurine was so homely and personal. It was -

 

“Did you - make this?” Kael asked, voice crackly and weak. Jaina nodded, enthused and prideful.

 

“My money is kinda tight, going to school and what not. I thought I’d make you a gift rather than buy it!” Jaina stated matter-of-factly, humorously proud of her cost-cutting methods. She approached him, examining her own handy work. “The wings were the hardest part, I should’ve done those last.”

 

Kael brought it closer to his eyes, soaking in the detail of Jaina’s craft. To most, it must’ve looked like a child’s product. It’s inconsistent coloring and smudged foundation might irk those with decent tastes, for sure. A dwarf could produce a similar product with his hand tied behind his back. Blind! But to Kael, the figurines appeal was in it’s messiness. It was organic in structure and humane in beauty, the qualities he yearned for in human women. It was not an uptight bauble, too perfect and covered in gemstones.

 

Also, Jaina made the damn thing through sweat and tears, and poured all her love into a tiny sculpture. Kael would treasure this thing until the day he died.

 

“Do you like it? You went silent,” Jaina poked him in the ribs. Kael shook himself of his emotional fluster and gently put the figurine in his breast pocket.

 

“I - words cannot describe the amount of gratitude I feel. It is lovely Jaina, thank you so much,” Kael couldn’t contain his smile, voice laced with glee. Jaina shook her head.

 

“Don’t mention it,” she giggled, shuffling over to him. Her arms crossed behind her back, framing her body in a slender and vulnerable form.

 

Kael cleared his throat, face flushed and eyes shifty. His awkward tendencies around when he first met Jaina were crawling back from the dead, nipping at his ankles. She inched towards his arms.

 

This is a glowing opportunity. Kael licked his lips, the dreaded desert in his mouth blocked his eloquence. Butterflies swarmed his chest and stomach area. Gods, he must have looked like a cherry right now. His shaky fingers reached into his front pants pocket.

 

“Well, it would be rude if I did not repay the fa-”

 

“ _Jaaaiiinnaaaaa_.” The two spun around to the source of the wail. A figure dressed head-to-toe with Lordaeron insignia, and walked like a horse with an ailing gait.

 

Arthas Menethil.

 

“ _Fuck-_ ” Kael let a curse slip under his breath, straightening his coat. Jaina took to his side.

 

“There you are! I’ve been lookin’ for ya,” Arthas sauntered over to the couple, graced with a goofy smile and blank eyes.

 

Jaina sighed. “You’re not going to invite me to your little game, are you?”

 

Arthas shook his head more times than necessary. “Nah, I was the clear victor. Varian’s gone soft after all these years. No biggie, but I think I’m calling it quits for the night.”

 

“Thank the Light. I fear for your liver,” Jaina joked, patting Arthas on the shoulder. “What do you need me for?”

 

“Uhmmm…” Arthas pondered loudly. “Oh - Uther wants to see ya. Think he wants to head home early.”

 

Kael’s brow twitched. Jaina glanced over her shoulder with worry.

 

“But - the night is young! We’re not children anymore. Can’t he let us stay a bit longer?” Jaina pouted in her voice, grabbing the tulle at her waist. Kael felt her pain, as he remembered the way his father clung to him as a young adult. However, Uther was essentially a second father to Arthas and Jaina, and hovered over the two like a bee to a flower.

 

Arthas shrugged, fumbling with the uncomfortable chords and tassels stapled against his shoulder. As a matter of fact, Arthas’s diplomatic outfit was entirely too unbefitting, and failed to suit the suitor. The high-class uniform was too tight on Arthas’s musculature, and was out of place in comparison to his lax attitude.

 

Well - not to say that well-developed musculature particularly vexed Kael’thas.

 

“I dunno, he took one good look at me and decided to take us home,” Arthas chuckled at his own pathetic state. He glanced towards Kael, eyes narrowed to slits. Not irate, but rather confused.

 

“Oh...it’s…” he started.

 

“Sunstrider,” Kael corrected him.

 

“Ohhh, yeah! You look a lot different with yer hair all done and shit,” Arthas laughed haughty and loud. Then instantly, his smile faded, almost comically. “Wait, why _are_ you here?”

 

“One would assume I was invited,” Kael said slowly and dully, as if Arthas was a child. An interpretation of his character which was not entirely off. Arthas prowled, inching towards the elven prince with a deadly glare. His menace was truly something to write home about, if it were not for his poor vocabulary.

 

“No no, why are you talking to Jaina? You weren’t gunna do weird stuff to her, were you?” Arthas whispered, completely dismissing the female beside him.

 

“ _Arthas!”_ Jaina screeched, immediately clawing at his shoulder. He fumbled back, losing all of his glare and anger.

 

“Jeez, I’m just making sure. Y’know what the dwarves say ‘bout them elves right? Never trust an elf!” He proclaimed as if he invented the damned phrase. Kael huffed, irritation spiking rapidly. How could Arthas plausibly think that _he_ were the greater danger here?

 

“Light, you are so rude!” Jaina scolded, but if Kael knew anything of her behavior, her harsh words came with a pillow-cushion impact. She shook her head, turning towards Kael with a face that apologized for years. He, in turn, gave his own comforting look.

 

She sighed, an admittance of defeat. “Sorry Kael, Arthas can be a royal ass when he’s drunk,” Jaina whispered, only for elven ears. Kael glanced towards the human prince, who fumbled with a brooch pinned too tightly against him. Arthas had lost any attention he had given, cursing loudly under his breath.

 

Fool.

 

Kael smiled. “So much for having grown up, huh.”

 

“Outside the influence of alcohol, there has been plenty of development. I promise,” Jaina said, pinching her brow. “I should go, I don’t want to keep Uther. Will you be available anytime soon?”

 

“I will try to be,” Kael finished with a small grin, his gift for her was burning a hole in his body. He sent her off with a wave of the hand. She nodded. Arthas coiled an arm around her waist.

 

“C’mon Jaina,” he urged in a clouded voice, and somehow, Jaina followed. The effects of alcohol seemed to be taking its toll on the pitiful prince. Arthas gave Kael one last look, neither of anger or confusion. Pause, silence from both parties.

 

Arthas smirked, producing a delightful smile rather than a toothy gape. Eyes, though occupied by vacancy, slanted and purred with feline qualities. His dewy red face illuminated in an interesting light.

 

Kael felt his heart gallop, the intoxicating swell of emotion and sting of nerves in his gut made grand appearances once more. His cheeks saturated with cherry red.

 

This must be the alcohol speaking. No rational thought of Kael’s would let him feel this way.

 

“Sorry to take her away so soon. I’ll repay the favor later,” Arthas said lowly, a stark difference from his familiar outbursts. Kael was sure he winked too, but he had turned around too quickly for it to register.

 

His proposal was spoken with such certainty - Kael could not positively refute the statement even if he wanted to.

 

As they walked off, he vaguely heard Jaina question Arthas’s words, either for his odd promise or for his attempt at coming off sly. As per usual, he answered with an uproar of laughter.

 

Kael stood stunned in awakening silence, his heart continued to thunder and roar. Sweat beaded at his temples. He dabbed his hand to his chest, a measly attempt to calm his body’s surges.

 

“Hot flashes…” he told himself. Kael turned on his heel, making way towards the upstairs lounge. On the way, he met with his half-empty glass of wine, cradling it in his clammy palms.

 

Kael’s true friend and saving grace.

 

~~~

 

Fireworks sprouted from the ground, exploding into bits of color and pattern. The aftermath left the ground asunder, speckled with dried coils and filthy bits of paper that stunk of burnt meat.

 

Fireworks were something to be enjoyed by many of the races, as it was almost competitive to see who could create the most grandiose and complex pictures. The goblins, for all their worth, usually churned the most colorful displays, but lacked much substance. The gnomes and dwarves created stellar pictures with bits of flaming glimmer. A sight to behold - if the attendees were paying attention.

 

This mental mumbling was beginning to give him a headache.

 

Kael helped himself to an empty lounge, leftover and messy from previous guests. Not that it bothered him much. Solemn seclusion like this was a favorite of his.

 

He sat atop the window sill, sipping every now and then, watching as the crowd scattered into nothingness. Dwarves and gnomes took to cleaning the messes leftover - Kael could not help but feel a little bad for them. The bright gift of Elune hid beneath the shroud of clouds and snowy mountains. The artificial lights bled into the sky.

 

Kael circled his glass side to side, swishing the liquid in mindless pattern to pass the time. Tingles of strange emotions flooded his entire being. Having been promised something from Arthas’s craft, Kael could not help but panic about the unknown. Strange emotions made his belly go weird, heart-a-thump, fingers numb.

 

Red began to seep in his cheeks. Kael was beginning to despise that sensation.

 

However, considering that it was midnight hours and most guests had retired for the night, safe to say Arthas was not coming. The fumbling fool probably humped a pillow named ‘Jaina’ and fell into blissful sleep. Not that it mattered to Kael, his expectations declined to a positive zero. If anything, Kael was persistently annoyed that he had to deal with these disgusting emotions.

 

“ _Gods. Al’ar, save me_ ,” Kael groaned, sitting up. He had _way_ too much to drink, a heavy mass of liquor and unhealthy foods sat in his stomach. His body felt ungodly heavy, his head was a burden, as if the weight of the world worked against him. Emotions, thoughts, and a heap of bad decisions made for a deadly combination. A nap and some water - Kael needed to get home, have some water, and a nice, long nap.

 

He shrugged, to no one in particular, but as an attempt to alleviate the weight on his shoulders. Kael tapped his breast pocket, where the phoenix figurine stayed perfect and unbroken after a long night of lounging. He rubbed the foundation through the silk of his coat, reliving the young memories of Jaina and her beautiful smile. The way her hair cropped her face, pink cheeks lit by candles, slender form of a sprouting young woman.

 

Gods, he sounded like a failing poet. Perhaps now would be the best time to gather his things and leave, before his brain melted to mush. Kael planted his heel to the rug, lifting his heavy body. He left his glass in place, and began murmuring Thalassian. Teleportation, portals, take him--

 

“Yooo.”

 

Kael whipped around, sputtering on his words. At the rose door frame, Arthas Menethil leaned against the wooden side, face devoid of the same jolly drunk fantasy it once possessed.

 

“Wha - Arthas?” Kael faced him. “What are you doing? I thought you went home already.”

 

“Well, you _see_ ,” Arthas scratched at a familiar spot on his face, “on the way home, Jaina and Uther got a little pissy with me. She and I started arguing, she uh - slapped me, and I dumped them.”

 

Kael blinked. “I see...you came to me because…?”

 

“I need a way to get home,” Arthas admitted, closing the door behind him.

 

“Of course,” Kael sighed, resting against the window sill, gazing outside. “I think you are the only person to push Jaina to violence. You should be proud!”

 

Arthas plopped onto the divan, kicking off his boots and coat. “Trust me, I’m gunna hear _it_ tomorrow.”

 

“Perhaps you should choose your words more carefully. Although - we all know your lexicon is a tad bit underdeveloped,” Kael chuckled to himself.

 

“Lexi...what?” Arthas’s head piped up, granting a view of his absurd expression and red-bit cheek. “I dunno what you’re talking about. She got mad at me cos’ I was talking ‘bout you.”

 

Kael turned to glare at Arthas, his vocal froth having been so conspicuous.

 

“Care to give an example?”

 

“I was just suspicious of what she was doing with ya. She was getting super touchy-feely with you. Which is fine - I guess, but I’m a little protective of her, y’know? I don’t want any creeps touching her,” Arthas mumbled at the ceiling, toying with his belt buckle.

 

Kael stood up. “And to think that you want me to teleport you home…”

 

“Hey hey, I’m not calling _you_ a creep, I just - keep listening. So then Jaina got pissed at me, saying that you guys are ‘just friends’ and shit. To be honest, I wasn’t buying it,” Arthas turned his head, the faded slap mark lit up by outside light.

 

“You need not be so suspicious Arthas. Jaina would be correct.” It pained to say, but Kael remained truthful. As much as he was attracted to Jaina, he would never dare approach her romantically. The awkward age barrier between elf and human was to thank for that.

 

The fact that Arthas would imply that their relationship is anything else is the least bit flattering.

 

“Then be honest, what did y’all do?” Arthas asked, his glossy eyes poked a few holes into Kael.

 

“Nothing lewd, I can assure you. We were in the midst of exchanging gifts, though you had interrupted us,” Kael let a little bit of irritation muddy his voice.

 

Arthas - so subtle in his actions - rolled his eyes with a breathy sigh. “Really. What did you get her?”

 

“None of your damned business.”

 

“Couldn’t have been as great as my gift.”

 

Kael took a dangerous step forward, his boot scraping against the rug. Arthas held his hands up defensively, his flame made abate the moment a true threat was revealed. The elf huffed, tossing his well-mangled hair over his shoulder.

 

“Pardon me. What did she get you - _IF_ you don’t mind me asking,” Arthas exasperated, switching subjects with impeccable speed.

 

“Jaina gave me a phoenix figurine, she made it herself. Very considerate, if you ask me,” Kael noted, trying to keep his affection at bay.

 

“Oh,” Arthas shifted his body to Kael, giving him a bored look. “I mean, I guess that’s cool.”

 

Kael clenched his teeth. “Do you believe you can out perform her work?”

 

Arthas curled a sly smirk, digging into pants pocket. The fumbling movement confused Kael. But a lightbulb struck him - he fell into another damn trap. It was as if the Old Gods spotted Kael, using his overly humble nature to torment him with unpleasant situations. This must be a unique form of divine punishment. He held his breath, retreating backward as if Arthas were dangerous.

 

Did Arthas seriously just get him a gift?

 

“Well, since you _aaasked_. Here - catch.” He threw a small box against the elf’s chest. Kael scarcely evaded dropping the damn thing.

 

He gave Arthas a dumbfounded look, mixed with disbelief and feigned anger. His accursed heart started again and his face grew warm. Kael avoided looking at Arthas’s stupid, smug smirk and dangerously deep eyes; features that made his stomach swarm with butterflies.

 

Kael removed the red ribbon from the box and pulled the lid off.

 

A gold-metal ring, bejeweled by various gemstones, encased innocently in a plush cushion. Lines of miniature rubies dabbled in the shoulders, a thick fiery diamond studded the bezel. Gold talons of a great beast bit into the rock. The hoop was engraved with the finest details of the dwarven language. _Of course_ . The craftsmanship could only match that of a true dwarf. And if this was dwarven produced, it must be very, _very_ expensive. The implication made Kael want to vomit.

 

“Arthas…this is…”

 

“Pretty cool huh? Son of a bitch cost a fortune too!” Arthas vocally patted himself on the back, drowning in Kael’s utter shock.

 

“It _is_ beautiful…” Kael murmured, and he plucked the ring from its seat. He felt dirty touching the jewellery, as if his fingers would somehow ruin the luster. He did not dare slip the ring onto his finger - fearing that the thing would cast a curse upon him, or vice versa.

 

And it was beautiful as it was sleazy. The thing owned about seven jewels, all of which dwelled within its own shine, bouncing and reflecting itself in luster. It could be its own light source - shining brighter than the sun itself. Kael _honestly_ could not see many people willing to wear this thing, as it stuck out like a sore (divine) thumb. No person, neither royal or prisoner, would accept this with a smile. It was exceedingly garish, loud and ornate, and very flashy -

 

Needless to say, Kael’thas loved it.

 

“But why…” Kael secured the ring in its box, gently placing it on the sill. His lip quivered in anticipation. “Why would you - I mean...why me?

 

Arthas sat up, devilishly prominent and grinning from ear-to-ear. “Part of it - _most_ of it - was Jaina’s influence. She’s been saying that I should be nicer to you or some shit, dunno why. The other part was...my own decision,” Arthas averted his eyes for just a moment, rubbing at his cheek again. The signature action was becoming a sign of anxiousness, a glimpse into Arthas’s more withdrawn side.

 

Kael stared at his own boots, hiding his flushed face, and yet, exposing his hot red ears.

 

“I do not - I just...Light, I sound like an inarticulate ass,” Kael chuckled at his own stammering, his body fluttered like grass in the wind. Arthas watched him, expectantly, like a patient puppy.

 

“Hmmm?” Arthas hummed.

 

“ _Thank you_ , Arthas,” Kael eventually said, heating up like a teapot. It almost hurt to say it out loud, like giving thanks to his greatest enemy. “I wish I could repay you immediately.”

 

Arthas frowned expectedly, though he had made no attempt to outburst. His disappointment known, he pondered for a minute, leaving Kael plenty of time to dwell in flustered feelings.

 

“Nothing huh,” Arthas clicked his tongue.

 

“I was not expecting it, however I am sure I can repay you tomorrow - if you give me time that is,” Kael said. Arthas relaxed into the cushions with a bitter pout.

 

“After trying to bridge a good connection with ya, and this is what I get?” Arthas cast his eyes downward and tutted.

 

Kael bit the insides of his cheeks, as much as the human was dull, he did make a decent point. Arthas gave him a _look._

 

“You know - there’s a way you can make it up to me now.”

 

“Do tell.”

 

Arthas formed a tiny grin. “It might take a little bit of effort.”

 

“Just as long as it is safe, then I will comply.”

 

“C’mere,” Arthas scooted to the arm of the couch and patted the spot next to him. Arthas gave Kael that golden drunken smile, and he could not refuse. Kael unfolded his arms, taking hesitant steps towards the human. A drum pounded in his heart. He seated next to Arthas joining in an awkward gaze.

 

“Well, what do you propose?” Kael asked. Arthas eyed him up and down, continuing to fumble with his belt buckle. Loudly. He wet his lips, smirked, and commanded the elf in the most deep tone he could muster.

 

“Suck my dick.”

 

Kael blinked slowly. Arthas remained unmoving.

 

“Pardon…?”

 

“I know you heard that, elf. Suck my dick,” Arthas reinforced sternly, zooming in closer to Kael’s body.

 

Suddenly, Kael burst into obnoxious laughter, filling the once silent room with his glee.

 

“You - you cannot be serious! What do you take me for, some cheap consort?!” Kael snorted in between bouts of laughter. Arthas was silent. A strange determination filled his eyes.

 

“I mean it. Seriously.”

 

Kael’s laughter subsided. “Truthfully…?”

 

“Do you know how much that thing cost? I gotta work my ass off just to make back a fraction of that. I think a little bit of fellatio from a prince would be more than enough to make up for it, in my opinion at least,” Arthas stood confident with his claim, hooking a thumb through his belt loop.

 

“I see…” Kael huffed and tapped a finger to his chin. His brain felt a little dizzy at the aspect. “Well, in _MY_ humble opinion, I believe there are other ways of payment that do not involve using my mouth - and for more value too!”

 

“I don’t want any of your fancy jewels or clothes - I want you to suck my dick.” Arthas barked, the intensity of his emotion was astonishing.

 

Not enough to convince Kael, though. “I am not going to do that.”

 

Arthas raised a brow. “Wow - way to repay your dues.”

 

“Arthas, you are asking way too much from me. Not to mention I do not view _you that way_.”

 

“That’s ok, I don’t mind.”

 

“Oh - _I do_.” Kael stated sternly.

 

Arthas turned his head with a shallow cry, dramatizing his broken heart. “Jaina will be so upset - knowing I failed to capture your heart.”

 

Kael glared at him, his boot met the floor, threatening to take flight any moment. “Arthas…”

 

“I gave it my all, I even had your ring uniquely crafted too. Yet after all of my hard work, you still turn me down.”

 

“ _Uniquely crafted?!_ Are you fucking - you are joking! You must be!” Kael rose with new drive, his embarrassment imploding into a new degree.

 

Arthas shook his head. This human fool was smarter than he let on, he had Kael’s humble nature at the throat. “Custom made, swear on my life. You see why I’m so adamant about this, yes?”

 

Kael sat flabbergasted. Sure, elven craft easily matched those of the dwarven masters. He could have the most exotic jewelry at his side by the snap of his fingers. But the appeal of Arthas’s ring was not its flashy flare or its high price point, rather the thought put into the project. Arthas thought about Kael in ways that should not even exist.

 

Gods. Kael was an interpersonal wreck.

 

“Come on Kael, don’t be a flake,” Arthas beckoned, toying with one of Kael’s loose curls.

 

The elf shuddered, those hideous emotions made his racing heart ascend to impossible speeds. Sure, Kael had done worse for less, but the idea of having a _live penis_ in his mouth was not entirely pleasant.

 

But Kael continued to reason out of this. “I suppose - Arthas, there are much more reasonable -”

 

Kael was cut off by Arthas unbuckling his belt and pulling down his plain briefs. He exposed his flaccid penis to the cool air. Kael gasped, gawking in awe.

 

“I…”

 

“Don’t act so surprised, Kael,” Arthas groused, tugging on his member, evolving into a slow jerking motion. Kael held his breath, heart beat vibrated in his whole body. As much as he tried, his gaze would not rip away from Arthas’s lap, the deep motions of his hand, and his steadily growing phallus. It was mind boggling how mesmerizing the sight was, as if Kael was just lured into a trance.

 

As Kael laid onto his belly, subconsciously scooting towards Arthas’s crotch, he had a simple thought scream in the back of his head.

 

_You have done a lot worse for a lot less._

 

“You will not speak of this outside of this room,” Kael said low.

 

“‘Course not!”

 

“You will _NOT_ tell Jaina of this!” Kael demanded.

 

“Well - that depends on your performance,” Arthas purred, patting Kael on the head.

 

Kael hissed in frustration. In a showy display, he bit the glove off of his dominant hand, tossing the fabric aside. He lowered his head towards Arthas’s half-hard cock, precome pearling at the eye. As he was about to grip the member, Arthas slapped his member against Kael’s cheek.

 

“Wha - don’t you _DARE!_ ” Kael growled, anger receding into his red face. Arthas giggled, slapping the tip on Kael’s sealed lips.

 

“Then get to it!” firm and low-toned, Arthas pulled his hand away, his cock flopped against abdomen.

 

Kael grumbled something cruel under his breath, swallowing thickly and grabbing the other’s member. He performed a few gentle tugs, precome coating the glans.

 

“ _Fuck yess_ ,” Arthas hissed, coiling his fingers in Kael’s hair. His hips started a slow gyrating motion.

 

Kael grimaced at the organ expanding in his hand, growing to an impressive size - even for elf standards. Arthas certainly had _girth_ , a far-cry from Kael’s own member. Sheen skin wetting his own fingers, creating an interesting dissonance at the curl of his hand.

 

Thank the Light that his father was not here to coddle him - as much as his lack of fatherly presence annoyed Kael. He’d hate for his father to come searching for him in the middle of the night, and stumble upon a display such as this. Much like the phoenix figurine Jaina had gifted him, Kael will take this memory to his deathbed. Kael tested his thumb, running it against the slit of the cock, his well-manicured nail lightly grazed the glans.

 

The action resulted in a throaty groan, a bucking of Arthas’s hips, and a hard fist in Kael’s hair. His head was forced closer to Arthas’s penis.

 

“I told ya to suck it, didn’t I? Get to it,” Arthas demanded, his firm face offset by his harsh blush.

 

Anger spiked in Kael’s head. How _DARE_ this human manchild treat the lovely, aristocratic elven prince like a cheap harlot! His ears must have glared with the same red fury, his chest was bursting with passion. Kael’s inevitable squawks of rage was stalled by Arthas lazily smearing the tip of his cock against Kael’s sealed lips.

 

That would not stop Kael from (verbally) putting this human in his place.

 

As Kael opened his mouth to scald him, Arthas slipped the tip past his lips, slapping it against his tongue. Kael, out of instinct, fixed his mouth around the organ, swallowing salty precome on accident.

 

“ _Finally_ \- good boy!” Arthas praised Kael, condescendingly patting the elf on the head. He encouraged Kael to descend further onto his cock until his nose rested against his pubes.

 

Kael gurgled meekly around the organ, the full size invaded his whole mouth and throat. It twitched oddly at every movement of his tongue, and oozed precome. Kael felt _full_ , and it was so hard to breathe.

 

Then Arthas pinched Kael by the roots of his hair, and pistoned his head up and down. Kael bruised the other’s hips in a vice grip, gagging every time the head brushed the back of his throat. Saliva poured from his lips, landing in Arthas’s lap. Kael heard none of it, his frantic heartbeat deafened his surroundings.

 

Kael opened his watery eyes, furrowed deeply and scorning Arthas with embarrassment. Arthas, on the other hand, burned the elf with most pompous smirk he had ever seen. Perfectly satisfied, like a kitty after dinner. Dammit, Kael granted everything Arthas wished for, and now he cursed him with the knowledge of having acquiesced to this nonsense.

 

Kael could not stand it, and so he persisted. If he put a little elbow grease into it, he could make this the best damn blowjob Arthas ever had - the human would wipe the smug look off his face and beg him for more.

 

To see the prince of Lordaeron come apart? Kael’thas would love it.

 

As the tip approached his throat, Kael swallowed, wrapping in the organ in his inner walls. His tongue slotted on the underside, wriggling and coating it with saliva. As much as his pride urged him not to, Kael produced a low purring in his throat, vibrating around Arthas’s swollen member.

 

Arthas threw his head back, cursing in strained vocals. His hand migrated to the elf’s shoulder. Kael sneered, and continued his ruthless pace.

 

“Mmm...you do that _very_ well,” Arthas grunted, his well sculpted tummy tensed and released, hips jutted rapidly.

 

‘ _Not so smug now,’_ Kael mentally heckled. He hollowed his cheeks, saliva waterfalled from his chin.

 

Kael’s hand slumped to Arthas’s sac, his digits tickled the sensitive, fuzzy skin. He cupped the testicles with his soft palm. It was warm, skin drawn tight, and wet with excess saliva. He tested and undulated the two glands with varying degrees of strength, occasionally squeezing it - perhaps a tad bit too rough. The organ jerked at Kael’s pinches and rolls.

 

“ _Aaah - fuuuck,”_ Arthas mewled, grinding his hips against Kael’s hand. He considered mouthing his balls too - but he would deny Arthas that pleasure for now.

 

Kael felt a strange superiority swell in his gut. He assumed absolute control over this immature boob. Kael had the human by the balls, his most vulnerable jewel by his incisors, and damn - it felt too fucking good. The way the penis in his gullet jerked everytime Kael swallowed or hummed, Arthas’s singing moans and biting hand in his shoulder - it went in tandem with Kael’s competitive spirit.

 

Hell, it sounded like he was doing this for sport.

 

Arthas used his other free hand to play with one of Kael’s bobbing ears, his fingers glided along the smooth, fuzzy cartilage. He pushed his thumb into the inner shell, curling into a pinch at the tip.

 

Kael moaned in surprise at the sudden sensation, he had to momentarily stop to relish in the pleasure. Elf ears are a key erogenous zone during sex, and are almost infamously hypersensitive when under the influence of alcohol. His head swam, dizzying and clouding with erotic musings.

 

Arthas lurched his hips, smooshing into Kael’s face.

 

“ _Ooooh ~ do that again…_ ” Arthas bit his lip, his hands landed on both of Kael’s ears, pinching the tips.

 

Kael could not control the symphony of moans, the pleasurable sensation rushed through his body and made him lightheaded. Arthas pushed his head using his blunt ears, the force pained him at the hinges at his skull. Coupled with the cock down his throat and the musk filling his nose -

 

The experience was so foreign, grossly exotic, and unusually arousing. His own cock started to life, drooling with fluids. It most certainly stained Kael’s breeches, and it was dazzling how little he actually cared.

 

“ _F-fuck! I’m coming!_ ” Arthas shouted, throwing his head back with a creative curse and thrusting his hips as upward as possible.

 

Come flooded Kael’s throat. He choked, swallowing as much as he could. Excess semen and saliva spilled from his lips.

 

Kael flew back, his posture straightened like an arrow. He swished the remaining leftover on his tongue, and devoured with an open mouth. He feigned a sour face, but the flavor was not appalling.

 

Meanwhile, Arthas splayed backward onto the cushions. His chest rose and fell with every deep breath he took. His head lolled forward, the lights in his brain seemed to have switched off. Yet, even with a dumb head, Arthas gave Kael one of his signature grins.

 

“Fuck, that was _go-od_ ,” he tossed his sullied hair over his ears, propping up on his elbows. He reached over to Kael’s swollen lips, wiping away at the extra semen. “You did it better than Jaina.”

 

“Wha - I did not need to know that!” Kael sputtered, and swatted the hand away. He sat on his haunches and adjusted his wrinkled clothing. Thank the Light that no fluids stained his tailored outfit, excusing the stain in his own pants. He did not want to have to explain the wreckage to his father.

 

“I mean it! Best gift ever!” Arthas sat up, ignoring the mess on his lap.

 

“Ugh. Whatever, get your clothes on,” Kael stood and straightened his coat. Arthas remained still, a dumbfounded look crossed his face, his penis out and about.

 

“Why are you stalling? I need to take you home,” Kael said.

 

“Wha - home?”

 

“Yes? Do not tell me you forgot,” Kael scoffed.

 

“No - I mean - I want to repay you!” Arthas shouted and jumped with the proclamation. Kael feared that someone might enter the room based on Arthas’s poor volume control.

 

“Oh no no no - I believe you have done enough, you charitable spirit,” Kael praised with sneer. His boots clacked against the floor, turned his back to Arthas and faked deafness. The faster he got Arthas home the faster Kael could nap. Oh how he _longed_ for a nap.

 

But as he started to cast his magic, a frigid shift of rough leather creaked behind him - harsh hands hooked around Kael’s waist.

 

“What the fu-” he fell backwards, flopping against the body beneath him. “Arthas?!” Kael craned his neck, fixed with a deathly glare.

 

“I said I wanted to repay the favor,” Arthas grunted.

 

“Jeez you smell like a bar,” Kael groaned, flexing his muscles in an attempt to break free. “Let go of me you buffoon!” He wrenched his hands into Arthas’s arms, fingernails dug hard into muscle.

 

“Quit struggling! D’you know what you’re sitting on?” Arthas hissed at the pinch in his arms.

 

“ _Then put some fucking pants on!_ ” Kael squeaked, his frantic movements came to a stop. He felt Arthas’s used cock rest against his buttocks. Kael cursed himself for wearing these stupidly thin breeches.

 

Arthas managed to take hold of Kael’s arms through flustered contemplations. A hand guided under articles of clothing, coming to grab at Kael’s waistband.

 

“ _Arthas!_ Do you have any idea of what you are doing?!”

 

“Relaaax Kael’thas. You made me feel good, and I’m gunna return the favor.” Kael could feel the outline of his smile against his neck. A thumb pressed into Kael’s lower belly, which resulted in a violent shiver and growing flush.

 

“Gods! I said I do not view you that way! Why must you be so royally persistent?” Kael attempted to wriggle out of Arthas’s titanic hold, but his heavy body failed to cooperate.

 

“I dunno, you were sucking me off a minute ago. You seemed pretty into it, too,” Arthas pointed out.

 

“You claimed that was the only way to pay you back! _Ugh_ \- why did I bother listening to you?!” Kael flared up at the realization of his actions. He could blame booze all he wanted, but at the end of the day, Kael gave another man a blowjob and he sorta-kinda enjoyed it.

 

But Arthas ignored his demands, typical of a big, brainless paladin brute. His hand ran across the elf’s torso, catching the delicate fabric of Kael’s outfit on his fingers. Arthas groped Kael’s half-hard erection, fondling it through his breeches.

 

“You talk a big talk, but how do you explain this?” Arthas whispered hotly against Kael’s neck.

 

Kael attempted to retort, but his words turned into mush, as Arthas cradled his jewels with rugged strokes. He desperately wanted to answer, make some sleazy excuse about how sensitive his ears were, but he lost his voice - instead dwelling in the electrifying sensation at his core.

 

Arthas thumbed the wet spot that bled through the cloth - Kael nearly fumed with magic.

 

In an instant, Arthas tugged his breeches to thigh level, exposing Kael’s penis against the cool air.

 

“Wooow…” Arthas wondered, his head poked over Kael’s shoulder.

 

“What are you so enamored about? Never seen a _true_ cock before, huh?” Kael slurred in a reach to sound cocky, but his tone was entirely limp. His breathy voice made due by his sudden lewd exposure. Arthas chuckled, his hands circled on his thighs.

 

“You’re cute,” he admitted, a secret admiration lay hidden beneath a rocky exterior. Kael’s confused heart started once again. As savvy as Kael was, he could not pinpoint the affections that began to stir in his heart. Something about Arthas’s blunt words and jock personality were beginning to turn Kael on - emotionally and physically.

 

All while he deduced the source of these sweet feelings, Arthas tentatively clasped his hand over Kael’s phallus, giving it a few gentle tugs. The elf sighed hotly, hips pushed into the hand.

 

“ _Anar’alah..._ ” Kael moaned, unchecked by his tight filter. His hips started to rock into the hand without second thoughts. His arousal flew to peak heights, a tight chord beginning to fray in his abdomen.

 

“Like that?” Arthas sounded as innocent as white lingerie, and toyed with him as if it were nothing. His movements quickened naturally, his well-calloused fingers provided a unique texture against sensitive skin.

 

Kael’s head fell onto Arthas’s shoulder, purring into the open. His digits slicked with precome, soaking his organ with sloppy fluids. Sweat pearled at his temples, muggying his form.

 

“Arthas I - _Light_ ,” Kael stuttered, his hips jerked at a particularly good movement - Arthas’s fingers caught on his foreskin. The rough, almost barbaric stunts eclipsed anything Kael would ever do to himself.

 

Arthas murmured something wicked on Kael’s neck, giving the skin a bite for good measure. Kael gasped in high pitch as Arthas sunk his teeth into his skin, hard enough to muddy the skin with purple.

 

Arthas slipped a tight paw around Kael’s base, securing the skin in a light clamp. With his dominant palm, he graced the wet head with quick and rapid tugs. Those coarse fingers played with the tip, squeezing and rubbing against the sensitive organ with no mercy.

 

Kael’s eyes immediately rolled into his skull, releasing a high, throaty moan. His focus dissolved into pure madness - longing for those hands, rutting into them, seeking further pleasure. His own claws synched into Arthas’s thighs, grinding against his form.

 

Arthas definitely took noticed, and released the base, falling to grasp at Kael’s testes. He grasped the glands, unleashing waves of various pressure through his hold - similarly to how Kael did his own. The elf responded with broken Thalassian, his body bounced and shuddered with overwhelming stimulus.

 

“ _Fuck meeee_ ,” Kael whimpered - Arthas’s absurdly talented digits rubbed and bothered all of his sensitive spots. He wished to tear away his gaze from his own lap, just to appease his embarrassed ego, but the sight was incredibly carnal.

 

The only response Arthas gave was a content huff. He continued to give Kael the same treatment, kneading the delicate skin with his nipping fingers, warm palm groping tight gonads.

 

Arthas almost sounded unimpressed with Kael’s output, his dialogue underwhelming in comparison to the elf’s fantastic noises. Perhaps Arthas has had steamy encounters like this with other men, _other elves_. The thought was a far reach, but it certainly played into the elf’s arousal.

 

Kael’s internal monologue was cut short by Arthas’s free hand, once cradling his soaking testes, now slipped to his torso and underneath his tail coat. He rubbed over his Kael’s chest, skin contact avoided only by a thin undershirt. He wondered if Arthas could feel the vibrations of his heart pounding through his chest.

 

Arthas rubbed his palm over Kael’s breast, and pinched the nipple peeking through the fabric. He giggled at Kael’s strained groan, and nipped at the back of his neck.

 

Kael flung his head back, leaning into Arthas’s bite. He could not stand to watch himself be succumb to the pleasure Arthas provided so generously. Some _man_ made him this way. Some man made his heart throb and penis leak. It was sick poison, flooding his lower body with delightful contractions and spasms.

 

He was contained, stripped of his power. Once Kael has risen to the top of the food chain, looming over Arthas with an iron fist - now Arthas reduced him to a horny, vulnerable elf. _Vulnerability._ It most situations Kael’thas loathed being weak, physically or politically. Now exposure brought Kael closer to his climax.

 

He should get drunk with Arthas more often.

 

“ _F-fuck, I’m close_ ,” Kael whispered. He closed his eyes, riding into Arthas’s hand, drowning in the pool of pleasure in his gut. His moans carried into the empty room, shattering the silence with his uproar of lust. Kael cared for nothing but his own - he needed to achieve release. Arthas’s hand was his saving grace, dragging through the slow, agonizing drive to orgasm.

 

Arthas’s breath resumed over the valley of his skin. Teeth bared and scraped the skin, and sunk into Kael’s ear lobe.

 

“ _Aah--_!” Kael whimpered, his fingers clawed into the meat of Arthas’s thighs.

 

“That was kinda cute,” Arthas actually sounded excited. He nibbled on Kael’s poor ear, and groped his chest in tandem. Arthas was relentless, biting and pinching the elf’s body without mercy. Kael did not compose, surrendering the sweet sounds of lust he had been withholding.

 

It was all too much. The buzzing contractions of pleasure in his body threatened to burst at any second. The orgasmic high so close - _so fucking close_ \- Kael didn’t give a shit if Jaina walked in for some reason. The physical thrills that embellished his body weighed down, the ailing pressure of climax teased to topple. The rashly talented hand tweaking his cock, the other clutching at his tits, the heavenly bite in his ear. _It was all too--_

 

“ _Fuck! Fuuuu-ck,_ ” Kael wailed, and rutted into Arthas’s hand with the last of his strength. He released, semen coated his tummy and thighs. Kael moaned high in a tight vocal string. Arthas continued his fast hand, letting Kael ride though his orgasm.

 

“ _Aa-nnh…_ ” Kael let one final cry pass his lips, and collapsed against Arthas, relishing in the warmth the other male provided. His ragged pants were the only audible thing in this dismal room. His muscles screamed and burned from their recent intimacy.

 

“Felt good huh?” Arthas asked in an all-too-normal tone. Kael nodded weakly. Arthas hummed, seemingly proud of his handy-work. He caressed Kael on the belly and toyed with his sweaty hair.

 

“Here, lie down,” he placed Kael on the couch to rest, to which the elf happily complied without argument. While Arthas shifted and lifted, Kael could have sworn he felt a half-hard cock poke his naked ass cheek.

 

But he did not think too much about it, the physical exertion and liquor in his system made Kael deathly tired. He must have looked like a sleeping beauty; red-faced, slumped, and in for many moons of slumber. His body jittered with powerful aftershocks, flesh and form oversensitive from being used. Light, the last time he had any **true** sexual advances must have been years ago. _Possibly before Jaina and Arthas were born._ The recent flings he had with the daughters of royal court men and elder mages did not count, that always ended with Kael tucking his tail between his legs.

 

He was dreamily content. If felt childish to state, but in some odd sense, Kael felt adored. A bubbly impression he had missed dearly. The planet-sized weight crushing him had dissipated, those heinous teenage emotions healed.

 

Arthas reappeared, now dressed properly and securing his belt about his pants. He gawked at Kael, like a hungry owl. But instead of posing as the apex predator, Arthas stood there with wide, goofy eyes and a stoic expression.

 

It was a bit awkward to say the least. Kael fluttered his eyes closed and leaned his head back, averting from Arthas’s stupidly intense stare.

 

“Hey, hey! Don’t fall asleep yet, you still gotta take me home!” Arthas pleaded and issued Kael to sit up.

 

Kael chuffed, and listened to his plea, as much as his groggy state complained. He halted, noting the semen that covered his thighs and abdominal region. Arthas offered him a small towel that he somehow found in this pigsty of a room. Used or not, Kael did not care, and cleaned himself.

 

“That ring…” Kael started. “Be honest, that ring was not custom made, was it?”

 

Arthas blinked. “What makes you say that?”

 

“You buttered me up - coaxed me for a blowjob,” Kael tossed the rag, reaching for his boots and breeches.

 

“Nah - it was custom made, I was just super horny,” Arthas chuckled.

 

“I see,” Kael murmured, rolling the fine leather up his calves, securing the buckle of his shoe.

 

“Seriously! Did you see what Jaina was wearing? Her tits looked amazing!”

 

“Gods, how vulgar,” Kael scoffed, and rose to the window sill. He swiped the boxed ring up. He probably clinched the wooden foundation a bit too hard, the box creaked under the pressures of Kael’s fingers.

 

No, Kael was not jealous. Not jealous at all. Not one bit. He did not care that he just spent a highly romantic night with a human man, and he _certainly_ did not care that said man was reminiscing about another woman - a woman that the MAN was extremely fond of too.

 

Kael shoved the damned ring into his coat, right next to the belated gift he had gotten for Jaina. The two go hand-in-hand, creating the most foul and guttural emotion he had ever experienced.

 

He turned to Arthas, who remained in his hawkeyed form and gawked at the elf. Kael made an upturned face.

 

“Grab your things, I am taking you home,” Kael said, irritable, and he did not try to hide it. His fingers wiggled, drawing from the mana font with his body. Buzzed and lit, he withdrew the energies of the distant Lordaeron, called to it - ripped into the fabric of reality and -

 

A scuffle took place behind him. Arthas, as if on cue, bumped into Kael’s back, and snaked his arms around the elf’s chest.

 

His focus was broken, the channeling led into nothingness. Arthas squeezed - hard, and rested his head on Kael’s shoulder. With the aid of his high boot heels, Kael inched over Arthas in height, but only a little though.

 

“I had a fun time, Kael’thas. We should hang out more often.” Arthas whispered into Kael’s ear.

 

“Really now, we will see if you feel the same when you are sober.” Kael turned his head, his eyes bore into Arthas’s. The human certainly knew how to tear someone down only using his eyes - he stared into Kael with extreme intensity. Threads of dirty blond hair washed over his handsome features.

 

“I’m being serious Kael,” Arthas grunted. He jutted his hips into Kael’s behind.

 

“I wish I could understand why,” Kael exhaled, and leaned into Arthas’s embrace, as bothersome as it was. He hadn’t a lick of what Arthas’s logic conveyed. The human talked big about being somber, yet his wishes were entirely too immature and obscene. And why he wanted to be with Kael made the least sense - just because they scratched each other's back does not mean they should join each other in arms.

 

“Because I like you. I’ve liked you for a long while,” Arthas mumbled into Kael’s shoulder.

 

“Uhmmm...” Kael vocalized but blundered his speech.

 

“I was lying about Jaina wanting us to be friends - mostly. She has always wanted us to be buddy-buddy, and you and I know that shit never worked. But recently…I don’t know...I just took interest an in you, I have no idea why,” having to listen to Arthas explain his emotions was the intelligent equivalent of an infant gurgling.

 

“That is an interesting way to put it,” Kael’s voice was just above a whisper. They say that men are late bloomers, but Kael was sure that Arthas was just starting puberty at this point. The man sounded like he had never experienced erotic and romantic desires before.

 

“I can’t explain why - I jus’ like ya. You’re pretty, noble, and sleek. You dress well, smell good, and super smart to boot. Honestly, I could never do that magic shit. Plus, you have a nice butt,” Arthas said, and reinforced that claim as he bumped his hips into Kael again.

 

“Arthas, I think you have a fetish,” Kael stated. He would not lie, the elven mystique was exotic, and very desirable. “That, or you have a crush on me. Trust me, you would not be the first man.”

 

“A fetish? Isn’t that a troll thing?” Arthas asked.

 

“ _Oh my_ \- just get off of me and let me make the damned portal. We can talk about it some other time,” Kael wriggled out of Arthas’s grip, to which the other man did not complain.

 

He channeled the portal, fixing the dimensions and width to perfection. Shattered images of a nightly Lordaeron peaked in the portal. Arthas looked entranced, as if he had never seen a damned mage do their work before. A competent mage at that.

 

Kael took a confident step into the circle, his leg partially disappeared into the blue matter. The misty feeling is something Kael would never get used to, his body turned into a bulb of static. He exited the room, and reentered into the noble city of Lordaeron.

 

And as he shifted from one reality to another, Kael did not complain as Arthas slipped his hand around his, and clung to him for the rest of the night.

 

end

**Author's Note:**

> kael: there are other ways to repay you without using my mouth.
> 
> arthas: i can use your butt instead.
> 
> i would like to thank @blistry for reading and editing this fic for me. i put her through a great deal of suffering for this.
> 
> i would also like to thank YOU for reading this monstrosity. it means a lot xoxo ;)


End file.
